parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bart's Megaphone Testing (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Crossover)
This scene when Bart Simpson Turns On The Megaphones and Says Testing in The Simpsons (1989- ). Characters Who Get Blown Away *Shark Tale (© 2004) - Oscar *Hoodwinked! (© 2005) - Kirk the Woodsman *Home Alone (© 1990) - Kevin McCallister *Aladdin (© 1992) - Aladdin and Abu *Horton Hears a Who! (© 2008) - Mayor Ned Mcdodd *Guardians of the Galaxy (© 2014) - Rocket *The Nut Job (© 2014) - Cardinal *The Magic Roundabout (© 2005) - Dylan *Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (© 2010) - Kitty Galore *Wonder Park (© 2019) - Chimpanzombies *Coraline (© 2009) - Coraline Jones *Dora and the Lost City of Gold (© 2019) - Alejandro *Up (© 2009) - Charles Muntz *Home (© 2015) - Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs *Next Gen (© 2018) - Mai *UglyDolls (© 2019) - Lou *Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (© 2010) - Butch *Ella Enchanted (© 2004) - Sir Edgar *Ant-Man and the Wasp (© 2018) - Hope van Dyne *Home Alone (© 1990) - Harry and Marv *The Addams Family (© 2019) - *Antz (© 1998) - Z and Princess Bala *Dora and the Lost City of Gold (© 2019) - Dora *The Loud House: Cereal Offender (© 2016) - Bratty Kid *Wonder Park (© 2019) - Boomer *The Book of Life (© 2014) - Maria Posada *The Addams Family (© 2019) - Plugsley Addams *Happy Feet Two (© 2011) - Erik *Khumba (© 2013) - Phango *Finding Dory (© 2016) - The Giant Squid *Toy Story 4 (© 2019) - Forky *The Lion King (© 1994) - Mufasa *Happy Feet (© 2006) - Ramon *Abominable (© 2019) - Yi *Over the Hedge (© 2006) - Nugent *Iron Man 3 (© 2013) - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Up (© 2009) - Russell *Spider-Man 3 (© 2007) - Flint Marko/Sandman *The Polar Express (© 2004) - Chris/Hero Boy *Hotel Transylvania (© 2012) - Jonathan *The Book of Life (© 2014) - Chakal *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (© 2019) - Sergei *The Lion King (© 1994) - Scar *The Jungle Book (© 2016) - Mowgli *Shrek (© 2001) - Shrek *The Book of Life (© 2014) - Manolo *Missing Link (© 2019) - Lord Pigott-Dunceby *Khumba (© 2013) - Khumba *Over the Hedge (© 2006) - RJ and Verne *Toy Story 4 (© 2019) - Giggles McDimples *Antz (© 1998) - General Mandible *The Loud House: Roughin' It (© 2016) - Lincoln Loud and Clyde Mcbride *The Incredibles (© 2004) - Bob Parr *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (© 2019) - Little Sergei *Abominable (© 2019) - Dr. Zara *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014) - Nyx *9 (© 2009) - 9 *The Addams Family (© 2019) - Wednesday Addams *Astro Boy (© 2009) - Astro *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1 (© 2015– ) - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Stuart Little (© 1999) - Smokey *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (© 2018) - Gwen Stacy *Garfield (© 2004) - Garfield *The Lion King (© 1994) - Zazu *Over the Hedge (© 2006) - Vincent, Gladys Sharp and Dwayne *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (© 2019) - Red, Chuck, Bomb, Leonard, Courtney, Zeta, Debbie, Gary and Mighty Eagle *Pokémon: Detective Pikachu (© 2019) - Detective Pikachu *Missing Link (© 2019) - Mr. Gollick *Toy Story 4 (© 2019) - Duke Caboom *Dinosaur (© 2000) - Kron *UglyDolls (© 2019) - Tuesday *Hoodwnkied! (© 2005) - Wolf W. Wolf and Twtichy *Khumba (© 2013) - Stalk *Happy Feet Two (© 2011) - Atticus *Rock Dog (© 2016/2017) - Linnux *Toy Story (© 1995) - Mr. Potato Head *Incredibles 2 (© 2018) - Evelyn Deavor *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (© 1993-1997) - Dudley the Dragon *Hotel Transylvania (© 2012) - Dracula *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (© 2018) - Peter B. Parker/Spider-Man *Spider-Man 3 (© 2007) - Harry Osborn/New Goblin *Garfield (© 2004) - Happy Chapman *Strange Magic (© 2015) - Roland *Flushed Away (© 2006) - The Toad *The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017) - Sauron *Happy Feet Two (© 2011) - Bo *9 (© 2009) - 1 *Wonder Park (© 2019) - June Bailey *Castle in The Sky (© 1986) - Sheeta *The Pirate Fairy (© 2014) - Zarina *Finding Dory (© 2016) - Hank and Dory *Missing Link (© 2019) - Willard Stenk *Everyone's Hero (© 2006) - Yankee Irving Gallery shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6491.jpg|Oscar blasting by Lenny's roar Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg|Kirk the Woodsman slide on the House Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3904.jpg|Aladdin and Abu fells in the Cave of Wonders Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg|Mayor Ned McDodd flies on the air by Horton guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps.com-2192.jpg|Rocket launches into the Ground by Gamora nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7733.jpg|Cardinal flies on the Cat House Lamers_defeat.png|Dylan fells on the Snow Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10760.jpg|Coraline Jones falls on the Ground by The Beldam's hand Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Muntz fells on the House Russell, Dug and Kevin of Death home-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg|Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs slides in the Ground nextgen-animationscreencaps.com-803.jpg|Mai slides in the Pipes Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-3945.jpg|Z and Princess Bala slides Outside Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-04-40-189.jpg|Bratty Kid crashed on the supermarket Wonder_Park_2019_Screenshot_1823.jpg|Boomer slides on the Roller Coaster IMG_20181019_135434.jpg|Maria Posada launches into the Ground by Manolo Forky_Falling.png|Forky Falls into The Floor Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4172.jpg|Mufasa fallen down in the Stampede Edgar_defeat.png|Ramon slides on the Ice Lord Pigott-Dunceby fall down to death.jpg|Lord Pigott-Dunceby falls down to the Bridge Khumba-animationscreencaps.com-8843.jpg|Khumba falls down on the Water Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|Nyx slides on the Ground Mr. Collick fall down to death.jpg|Mr. Collick falls down to the Bridge Duke Caboom slides.png|Duke Caboom falls Into The Floor antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible falls down to the Ground 9-disneyscreencaps.com-4265.jpg|9 falls on the roof Astro-boy-disneyscreencaps.com-2735.jpg|Astro falling down dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8359.jpg|Kron launching on the Ground by The Carnotaurus Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2346.jpg|Linnux launches into the Mountains by Khampa toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg|Mr. Potato Head flees on Rex's roar Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12178.jpg|Evelyn Deavor gets sucked on a plane by Elastigirl hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9024.jpg|Dracula flying on the Airplane Screenshot_20180803-152052.png|Bo being kicked By The Hunter 9-disneyscreencaps.com-4533.jpg|1 falls down and almost get eaten by Winged Beast June Bailey Falls Down.png|June Bailey falls into The Trees Castleinthesky-disneyscreencaps.com-398.jpg|Sheeta falls down on the Blimp Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Zarina fells on the water from the Screaming by James Willard Stenk fall down to death.jpg|Willard Stenk falls on the Death Transcript *Bart's Megaphone Testing (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Crossover)/Transcript Category:Crossovers Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE